


Palabras

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Lime, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sad Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, intentos de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero una palabra puede traerte a la mente mil imágenes.Drabbles, mini-drabbles y pequeñas historias independientes entre sí (en su mayoría)Marco x Ace





	Palabras

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**1\. Retrouvailles (** **francés** **): La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo.**

Aquel era un día de fiesta. Después de casi un año, todas las divisiones de los piratas de Shirohige volvían a reunirse.

Marco caminaba por la cubierta del barco principal saludando a unos y otros. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Ace, pero estaba todo lleno de gente y buscar a alguien en medio de esa multitud era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¡MAAAARCOOOO! - gritó una voz familiar tras él.

El fénix miró hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre, pero lo único que vio fue una figura abalanzarse sobre él. Medio segundo después estaba tirado en el suelo con el comandante de la segunda división abrazado fuertemente a su cuerpo. Esta vez, la aguja había encontrado al pajar.

 **2\. Etéreo (** **castellano** **): Extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo.**

A Ace le gustaba demasiado ver a Marco convertido en fénix. Marco no acababa de entender esta fascinación del menor, pero con tal de ver esa expresión de felicidad en su cara no le importaba cumplir sus deseos.

Poco a poco fue transformándose en el ave legendaria, deleitándose con la sonrisa cada vez más amplia del moreno.

Ace pasó los dedos entre las suaves plumas azules. Era un fuego que no quemaba, que desprendía un enorme poder, pero al mismo tiempo le transmitía una paz que no pensaba que fuese a encontrar en la vida. Esas plumas le parecían un lugar perfecto para refugiarse del mundo.

Se recostó en ellas y se quedó dormido. Lentamente, las alas que lo envolvían volvieron a ser un par de cálidos brazos.

 **3\. Luminiscencia (** **castellano** **): Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad.**

Es una noche sin luna ni estrellas, oscura como boca de lobo.

Pero, si te fijas bien, a lo lejos puede verse una luz: llamas rojas fusionándose con llamas azules.

 **4\. Saudade (** **portugués** **): Sentimiento de profunda nostalgia que se mantiene después de que alguien se marchó.**

Todos dicen que te fuiste. Qué estupidez, ¿acaso no te ven ahí?

Yo te veo continuamente en los cajones vacíos de nuestro armario y en las sábanas frías de nuestra cama. Te escucho en el silencio de nuestra habitación y en las canciones que ya no bailaremos.

Puedo sentirte cada noche en el hueco que queda entre mis brazos, y cada mañana en los rayos de sol que acarician tu lado de la almohada.

Me sonríes desde las fotografías y me abrazas cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre.

Estás en todas las lágrimas que he derramado por ti, en todos los suspiros que he lanzado al viento y en los pétalos de todas las flores que dejo cada 1 de enero frente a tu lápida.

Estás siempre conmigo: en las palmas de mis manos, con las que tantas veces te acaricié; en mis labios, que tantas veces te besaron; en los restos de mi corazón, que se rompió en mil pedazos aquel día y que, a pesar de mis poderes, nunca pude reparar.

Estás en mis recuerdos, en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en mi mente y en mi alma, estás grabado a fuego en mí. Así que, que nadie se atreva a decir que ya no estás.

Tú nunca te irás, Ace. Porque uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan.

 **5\. Peiskos (** **noruego** **): Disfrutar del calor de una fogata.**

A los piratas de Shirohige les estaba costando dormir en aquella gélida isla invernal; hacía demasiado frío. Y todos sentían envidia por el primer comandante, ya que su pequeña tienda de campaña era sin dudas el lugar más cálido de la isla.

Las horas pasaban entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Irónicamente, cuanta más ropa se quitaban más calor tenían.

Marco sonreía, consciente de su suerte. Él no necesitaba fogatas, mantas ni abrigos, porque ¿Qué puede haber más caliente que un chico de fuego?

 **6\. Mangata (** **sueco** **): El camino de luz que deja la luna al reflejarse en el agua.**

Era una noche tranquila en el Moby Dick. El chico de fuego paseaba por cubierta acompañado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas. Le hubiera gustado tener algo más de compañía, a ser posible la de cierto rubio, pero era algo que nunca le iba a pedir.

Ace siempre había sido un chico decidido, fuerte, valiente, jamás huía ni tenía miedo de enfrentarse a nada. A pesar de todo, esa noche le pidió a la luna que le diese un poco más de valor.

 **7\. Mamihlapinatapai (** **yagán** **): La mirada sin palabras entre dos personas que desean algo, pero ambas se resisten a iniciar.**

La luna llena iluminaba las figuras del primer y el segundo comandante, que compartían una botella en silencio.

A veces, al pasarse la botella, sus manos se rozaban sin querer. Y era increíble la cantidad de emociones que podía desatar un simple toque de dedos.

Ojos negros y ojos azules se cruzaban una y otra vez, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio de la noche. Aunque sus miradas se gritaban, sus labios permanecían sellados en una leve sonrisa.

 **8\. Meraki (** **griego** **): Hacer algo con amor y creatividad, poniendo el alma en ello.**

La pequeña Emma estaba muy concentrada haciendo un dibujo. Ace y Marco miraban a su hija con cariño; era una niña muy dulce y bonita, y aunque era adoptada se parecía bastante a Ace, incluso tenían las mismas pecas.

— ¡Terminé! - exclamó la niña levantando los brazos con una expresión triunfante - ¡Mira, papá Ace! Te he dibujado a ti.

El moreno se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola por los aires.

— Te ha quedado muy bien – la felicitó mientras le revuelvía el cabello cariñosamente - ¿Qué te parece si pintas también a tu otro papá? - le dijo señalando hacia Marco.

Emma asintió entusiasmada y se puso manos a la obra, pero Ace le quitó el papel y se puso a dibujar él, sacándole la lengua cuando la niña intentaba en vano recuperarlo. Marco sonreía mirando la escena, amaba demasiado a su familia.

— ¡Ya está! - dijo el moreno felizmente – Mira hija, ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es igualito que papá Marco! - dijo Emma con una expresión de sorpresa - ¡Voy a enseñárselo!

La pequeña corrió hacia el rubio con una gran sonrisa y le enseñó el dibujo. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó el dibujo de Ace entre sus manos.

Frunció el ceño. Había pintado una piña.

Salió corriendo persiguiendo al moreno, que no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas.

 **9\. Sempiterno (** **castellano** **): Que durará siempre; que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá fin.**

Sacó de su bolsillo un delicado anillo de oro y respiró hondo antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo había querido decirle.

— Ace, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos... Mas la única respuesta fue el sonido del viento y de las olas del mar.

Marco apoyó la frente contra la lápida blanca y acarició con las yemas de los dedos las letras grabadas en ella. No iba a llorar; ya hacía tiempo que se había quedado sin lágrimas y sabía que éstas no iban a devolverle a Ace.

— Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos en otro lugar, otro tiempo u otra vida... Así que hasta entonces, estaré esperando tu respuesta – susurró depositando un beso en el frío mármol.

Dejó el anillo sobre la tumba y se marchó con una sonrisa, recordando a esa persona a la que tanto había amado, a la que aún amaba y a la que siempre amaría.

 **10\. Kilig (** **tagalo** **): Mariposas en el estómago.**

Cuando Marco está a su lado, Ace siente como si un pequeño gusano le hiciese cosquillas en el ombligo.

Si Marco le mira, son dos gusanos los que se pasean por su vientre. Si le habla, diez. Si le sonríe, cien. Si le toca, mil.

Marco se acerca lentamente. Los gusanitos parecen volverse locos.

Su boca está cada vez más cerca y sus alientos se mezclan. Los gusanitos empiezan a explotar como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Cuando junta sus labios contra los suyos, millones de mariposas inundan el cielo.

 **11.** ****Although (**** ** **inglés**** ** **):** ** **A pesar del hecho de que; sin embargo; pero.**

A mi edad, y tras muchos años de vida como pirata, yo lo tenía todo bastante claro.

Sabía quién era, las cosas que podía hacer (como volar) y las que no (como nadar).

Sabía quiénes eran mis amigos y quiénes mis enemigos, y qué podía esperar de unos y de otros.

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, de lo que detestaba, de lo que tenía o en lo que creía.

Yo pensaba que tenía todas las respuestas de la vida. Pero claro, entonces llegó ese crío, con sus pecas y su sonrisa, y me cambió todas las preguntas.

 **12\. Gigil (** **filipino** **): El impulso de pellizcar algo que es insoportablemente tierno.**

Últimamente Ace se quedaba dormido más veces de lo habitual, especialmente si estaba cerca el comandante de la primera división. No era algo a lo que el resto de la tripulación diera mucha importancia, pero Marco, siempre tan atento y observador, sabía que no podía ser una mera casualidad.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando vio a Ace caer desde el piso superior en cuanto él salió a la cubierta. Llegó justo a tiempo de evitar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Lo cargó en brazos hasta el dormitorio, algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre, y lo tendió en la cama con cuidado. Se quedó un rato mirándole por si se despertaba, pero el menor seguía roncando a pierna suelta.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia él, sonriendo al notar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del moreno.

— Si quieres que te lleve en brazos, solo tienes que pedírmelo – le susurró al oído – No hace falta que te hagas el dormido.

La cara de Ace adquirió un tono rojo que dejaba en ridículo a los tomates.

Marco le dedicó otra sonrisa antes de pellizcar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **13\. Melancolía (** **castellano** **): Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente, que hace que quien la padece no encuentre gusto ni diversión en nada.**

Antes me encantaba desplegar mis alas azules y surcar el cielo.

Ace no dejaba de observarme hasta que volvía a aterrizar a su lado. Entonces yo le hacía rabiar hablándole de todos los sitios a los que podía ir y todas las cosas que podía ver desde arriba. Él resoplaba y me decía “Ojalá yo tuviera alas”. Yo me reía y le contestaba “Tal vez, algún día”.

Y ese día llegó. Ace consiguió un par de alas y voló hacia el cielo, tan alto que nunca más podré verlo y tan lejos que nunca podré alcanzarlo.

Cada vez me gusta menos volar, porque ya no hay nadie que me espere abajo.

 **14.** **Ikigai (** **japonés** **): Una razón de ser; la cosa que te hace levantarte de la cama en la mañana.**

Muchas veces me quedo ensimismado mirando al mar y preguntándome por qué nací.

— ¿En qué piensas? - me dice Marco abrazándome por detrás.

Me estremezco al sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

— En nada – le contesto mientras me giro para darle un beso.

A día de hoy, aún no sé la respuesta a ¿por qué nací?

Lo único que sé es que me alegro de estar vivo y de haber podido coincidir en esta vida con él.

 **15\. Mokita (** **Nueva Guinea** **): Aquella verdad de la que nadie habla, pero todos conocen.**

— ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó Marco tomándole la mano.

Ace respiró hondo. Aquel día iban a confesar al resto de la tripulación que estaban juntos. No era algo que al rubio le preocupase; al fin y al cabo ya todos sabían de sus preferencias sexuales. Pero Ace no podía evitar estar inquieto: le había costado demasiado encontrar un lugar donde lo aceptasen tal y como era y no quería echarlo todo a perder.

— Sí, estoy seguro – contestó el moreno tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

Marco le dio un beso en la frente y apretó su mano tratando de infundarle ánimos.

Salieron a cubierta donde, como siempre, había un gran bullicio.

— ¡Chicos! Tenemos una noticia que darles – dijo Marco alzando la voz.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos. Ace, por primera vez en su vida, quería huir. Deseó ser una tortuga y poder esconderse en su caparazón.

— Nosotros tenemos una relación – dijo el rubio sin perder su habitual calma.

Tras un par de segundos de tenso silencio, todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas.

— ¡¿Es que no vais a decir nada?! - se adelantó Ace molesto. Con los nervios que había pasado, qué menos que le respondiesen algo – Tenemos una relación, ¡SOMOS PAREJA! - gritó señalando repetidamente sus manos unidas.

Los piratas volvieron a mirarles y algunos empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

— Ya lo sabíamos, par de pervertidos – dijo Izo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Thatch se puso en medio de ellos rodeándoles a ambos por los hombros.

— “Oh, sigue Ace” “Ah, más rápido Marco” - se burló imitando sus voces - ¿Cómo no íbamos a enterarnos con el escándalo que montáis todas las noches?

La tripulación estalló en carcajadas, mientras el primer y el segundo comandante se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

 **16\. Ramé (** **balinés** **): Algo que es caótico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.**

Definitivamente, el agua y los usuarios de las frutas no se llevan bien. Debían tener mucho cuidado de no caer al mar, ya que eran auténticos martillos.

Sin embargo, a Ace no le importaba ahogarse una y otra vez en ese par de ojos azules.

 **17\. Epifanía (** **castellano** **): Un momento de sorpresiva revelación.**

El sonido de los muelles del colchón retumbaba en las paredes del cuarto.

Normalmente les gustaba hacer el amor despacio, disfrutarse lentamente, sin prisas. Pero aquella noche se amaron con locura, intensidad, casi con rabia. Porque algo en su interior les decía que no habría más noches.

No querían hablar y por eso no dejaban de besarse, separando sus labios únicamente cuando la necesidad de oxígeno era insoportable.

Marco le penetraba cada vez más rápido a la vez que estimulaba su miembro con una mano; quería darle todo el placer posible. Ace rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas, aferrándose firmemente al rubio y haciendo las embestidas más profundas, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Los besos se convirtieron en mordidas y las caricias en arañazos. Parecían dos animales salvajes y era difícil distinguir si estaban peleando o jugando a devorarse.

Marco sintió el cuerpo bajo él estremecerse y un cálido líquido bañando su mano, y su propio cuerpo llegó al éxtasis a la par.

Pero el placer físico era eclipsado por el intenso dolor que sentían en el pecho, justo al lado del corazón. Un dolor que amenazaba con instalarse ahí para siempre.

El rubio se separó lentamente, sin querer abandonar el cuerpo de su amado, y se recostó a su lado. Permanecieron fuertemente abrazados mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, y se miraron a los ojos diciéndoselo todo sin palabras.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez despacio, con calma, saboreándose lentamente. El dolor cada vez era más desgarrador y no pudieron contener más las lágrimas, pero no dejaron de besarse, ahogando sus sollozos en la boca del otro.

Ninguno había dicho nada al respecto por miedo a que se hiciera realidad. Tal vez, si no lo expresaban en voz alta, tendrían la suerte de equivocarse.

Al día siguiente, Ace se marcharía a buscar a Kurohige.

 **18\. Serendipia (** **castellano** **): Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.**

Salí al mar buscando fama, y encontré la felicidad.

Busqué un hombre al que derrotar, y encontré un padre.

Busqué una tripulación, y encontré una familia.

Y ahora, mientras miro a Marco dormir a mi lado, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sonrío porque sé que he encontrado todo lo que nunca busqué.

 **19\. Nunchi (** **coreano** **): La capacidad de saber leer el estado emocional de una persona.**

Marco sabe que Ace tiene muchos tipos de sonrisas.

Si cierra los ojos y abre mucho la boca, se está divirtiendo.

Si entrecierra los ojos y sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba, es que está realmente feliz.

Si mira hacia arriba, está ilusionado. Si mira hacia abajo, solo intenta ocultar su tristeza. Si mira hacia un lado, seguramente quiere un abrazo.

Si se relame los dientes, probablemente esté pensando en... Algo interesante.

Cuando levanta una ceja, está dudando. Si abre mucho los ojos, está sorprendido. Cuando sonríe de medio lado, seguramente se esté burlando de ti. Y si sonríe frunciendo el ceño... Bueno, entonces más te vale salir corriendo.

Tiene una sonrisa de ternura cuando habla de su hermano y una sonrisa de orgullo cuando habla de Shirohige. También tiene una sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente al primer comandante.

Para Ace no siempre es fácil expresar lo que siente, pero por suerte con Marco nunca hacen falta las palabras.

 **20\. Desenlace (** **castellano** **): La resolución de una historia.**

Ace tenía muchos tipos de sonrisas.

Y Marco las echa de menos todas, absolutamente todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma es un personaje original.  
> La frase "Porque uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan" es una frase de Ricardo Arjona (concretamente de la canción "Realmente no estoy tan solo")  
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
